Sister Garaele
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Sister Garaele | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Sister Garaele | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin | Family = | Connections = Harpers (faction member) | Profession = Acolyte (Tymora) | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a female elf acolyte of Tymora and agent of the Harpers. As an NPC, she is played by Ben P. Description Appearance When Plan B first met Sister Garaele, she was wearing a long, red robe with tan highlights around the chest, waist, and forearms. She has long, blonde hair which she often adorns with a large, red bow. As an acolyte of Tymora, Sister Garaele wears a golden medallion around her neck with Tymora's symbol. Personality Sister Garaele is kindly, but often seems like she is in a desperate moment. She relies on Tymora's luck to make it through her days. Background Sister Garaele came to Phandalin on a mission from the Harpers, of which she is a member. She established the town's only temple, the small Shrine of Luck, and spends most of her time there when not on missions. Episode Appearances Plan B arrives in Phandalin and familiarizes themselves with the town. While talking to locals at Stonehill Inn, the farmer Narth tells the heroes that Sister Garaele recently left Phandalin for a few days and came back wounded and exhausted. The heroes meet Sister Garaele for the first time at the Shrine of Luck. She laments about the troubles the Redbrands have been causing in town. She also tells them about her recent mission from the Harpers, where she was tasked to meet with an old banshee named Agatha outside the ruined town of Conyberry and ask her a question about a spellbook belonging to a legendary mage called Bowgentle. But Agatha would not appear for her. Sister Garaele has since obtained a jeweled silver comb that she believes might entice the banshee, but is too injured to make the trip again. She asks Plan B if they will complete the mission in her stead. At the behest of Sister Garaele, Plan B travels to Conyberry to meet with Agatha. She does appear when presented with the silver comb. She tells them that Bowgentle traded the book to a necromancer named Tsernoth from the city of Iriaebor over one hundred years ago, and does not know what happened to the book after that. Upon returning to Phandalin, the heroes report what they learned to Sister Garaele, who is very grateful for the information. Sister Garaele keeps the Shrine of Luck open for the Phandalin Greengrass Festival, encouraging attendees to present an offering and be rewarded with luck. Cansteline donates 50 gold pieces. Sildar Hallwinter enters Plan B into a combat tournament, and asks Sister Garaele if she has any contacts that could help them fill the spot left when Mehgrin departed. She suggests a fellow Harper agent, Gideon Kane, who joins the tournament as a member of Plan B. A new mission is received by the Harpers, and Sister Garaele approaches Gideon to make the assignment. She asks him to travel to Waterdeep and meet with a fellow Harper agent, Leosin Erlanthar, to discuss an operation of utmost importance that has been ongoing to the south, in the Western Heartlands. Gideon accepts the assignment, and asks Plan B to accompany him. Relationships Plan B To date, Sister Garaele has provided Plan B with two quests: * Traveling to Conyberry and negotiating with Agatha the banshee for information (Episodes 4 and 9) * Traveling to Waterdeep and meeting with Leosin Erlanthar (Episode 21) Character Information Notable Items * jeweled silver comb (given to Plan B to use in their meeting with Agatha the banshee)